Galadoria: Salvation
by Michelus
Summary: A fanfic based on BMI Forums Members. It uses FF elements and classes to creat a powerful story driven by the classic save-the-world theme.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
In the shadows of the lush but deadly forest, rustling and swift movements are constant throughout the forest. Streaks of black are chasing after a striate of white. Their subtle but quick movements are sudden bursts of energy as they hunt the mysterious white figure. The white figure flies through the treetops in acrobatic movements to show its skill as well as tactics to drive away its pursuers.  
  
"Come on now Alca, these woods are not safe for little girls like us." A pretty girl now jogs slowly below the trees, a beautiful snowy owl soars overhead. The girl has blond silky hair, eyes like emerald rubies, and a firm but angelic body. The snowy owl is the same except its eyes are ebony in contrast to its pure white feathers. The girl skips along the wooden trail as she hums a beautiful lullaby. The girl is energetic and has boundless amounts of vim to stir even the sleepiest dwarves from sleep.  
  
The black shadows are now men covered in sleek sable clothes and the white figure is a paradox, the exact opposite of the darkly men. The boy jump flips from a tree and lands on the ground. From there, he runs to a pile of large stones forming a mound. The dark men throw black shurikens at the boy, the raven stars rip through the air to subdue the boy. The boy senses the stars and quickly slashes at the shurikens with his silver dagger. The boy continues to run and jumps high over the mound and climbs up a tree. He stands still and he slants his eyes at the dark men, challenging them to fight.  
  
The girl is now skipping through the road with her rod used as a baton. The rod is made of oak wood and the handle is curved. The owl flows through the air effortlessly; her silent movements are matched only by her free spirit. The owl suddenly stops and lets out a hoot, the girl understands and runs with her owl towards the sensed danger. She takes out the rod and her eyes glow with intensity. She stops at the sight in front of her. The owl stops also and her talons reflect the sunlight, a deadly battle has begun. The girl sees a white small boy standing on a tree while black clothed persons are coming at him.  
  
The boy now knows he must not lose this battle, or his head will be on a platter. The boy flips forward to a nearby tree and propels his own shurikens at the enemies, the stars are ivory and strikes 2 of his opponents. By this time, the shadowy men are in close range; the boy takes out his dagger and uppercuts one and strikes down on the forehead on the other while coming down from a jump. More men were coming he didn't know if he could survive.  
  
"Look Alca, ninjas! Real life ninjas!" The girl gets excited from the action and her earrings jingle. Alca does not dally, she beckons the girl to come forth and aid the boy. The girl notices the black ninjas with skulls, she immediately places her rods firmly into her hands and the ruby on top glows a deep red. Alca swiftly flies towards the dark men and slashes one in the eyes.  
  
It happened so suddenly that the boy almost lost his balance. A magnificent owl aiding him was almost miraculous, he was sure nature is on his side. The boy gains new confidence and attains new momentum. He rapidly strikes at the men one by one, his dagger spins like a whirlwind devastating the dark ninjas from the treetops. Then, a black ninja sneaks up from behind and grabs the boy. He squirms, he is helpless.  
  
The dark ninja positions a knife to the boy's neck. The blade is dried with old blood and a skull brings unwelcoming thoughts. The knife slowly digs deep into the throat, blood starts to pour. The boy closes his eyes, he accepts his defeat. Suddenly, his hold is broken. The black ninja bursts into flames and falls from the tree.  
  
"Whew! That was a close one." The girl was relieved that she wasn't too late, the blade might have killed the boy. She smiles at him and winks, the boy merely stares in astonishment. He's cute, she thought.  
  
The boy returns to his battle, his neck is healing rapidly. Soon the ninjas are defeated and the remaining runs. The boy jumps gracefully from a tree branch and does a swan dive back but throws a ball of teal energy at the running ninjas. The ball explodes, the ninjas seem desecrated, The girl grins but raven shurikens are flung from the explosion, the girl screams. The owl in a flash strikes the shuriken going at the girl with a dive and the boy flip kicks to dodge the shurikens. The girl gets fed up and she chants an ancient song. Shots of lightening bolts inflame the remaining ninjas.  
  
"Hah! That's what happens when you mess with me or Alca!" She screams at them. She glances at the boy. "Oh yeah, him too!" The boy is silent, he watches her every movement. The girl notices the awkward silence and exclaims, "My name is Chirpdee, but my friends call me Birdie!" The boy nods and gives her a Japanese-style bow, " I am the . relic hunter from the Overlander Brigands Guild. I thank you for your help, I am Steve." 


	2. Chapter 2: Summoner's Wings

Chapter 2  
  
The sun rests on the sky, as the people are alive in the city. The cities by the sea are always busy; culture and business are the ways of life. Port Jumnar is such a place, bustling with activity and unique characters coming in and out. The forests protect the port from the other side while the sea protects it from the other. While two of our heroes are walking in the forest, 3 of our other heroes will now meet and the adventure gets closer and closer.  
  
A boy in white baggy pants and a black sweater tries to squeeze through the crowd in the marketplace. He tips his cap as he goes and walks to the dusty trail leading into the woods but then he hears screams and abrogating murmurs from the crowds. "I always hate when this happens, why can't they just accept him for who he is" a cinnamon haired girl walks through the now separated crowd. She strokes her highlighted bangs and smoothes her green beaded robe. She is perturbed by the expression of her acquaintance's face. She is concerned that he might instantly unsheathe his bloody sword and mar the rude and snickering crowd. He would always stick out of the crowd, she thinks, his ninja clan is infamous for their differences. The expression on his face is of controlled exasperation, the prejudice that he receives everyday still vexes him.  
  
Machinery is equipped throughout his body, some are natural others are temporary. His body is covered in a natural armor of metal with red, blue, purple colors. The boy's eyes are serious with controlled rage but the inverted triangle situated on his helmet blares bright red to show anger excessively.  
  
The boy puts his hands in his pockets and watches the lovely girl and her critical companion walk by. He senses pious powers in the girl, an outside force dwelling inside her. She must be one, he thinks or what other force can be inside someone's soul? The boy tips his cap and hurries over to the two.  
  
"Hey! Can you stop for a minute." The girl turns and sees a mysteriously handsome boy walking towards them. She tilts her head, and the armored boy stops for a moment but continues to the trail and waits there. "I was hoping to talk to you and your companion over where he is." The boy asks calmly. The girl responds, "Well, sure I guess. My name is Daena." She catches him glancing at her friend and replies, "His name is Squism, he is cyborg, which you probably noticed." The boy nods and looks closely at Squism. "Still, he doesn't look that much cyborg, he has a more human look than the rest." Daena nods and replies gently, "Well, he is only half. Squism was raised in the Plain of the Valhalla Stones. He is a cyborg ninja." The boy looks drawn into the statement and nods in peculiar interest.  
  
Squism senses their conversation with his super keen hearing as a ninja, he can tell the boy is a magic user by his natural radar for supernatural forces. He is not being himself, and he knew that, his anger has made him deadly silent. Still, he is ever so careful of the boy. Daena always gets herself in trouble and it always involves boys he thinks with a grin on his face. He immediately turns around to see the boy and Daena walking towards his direction.  
  
"Daena who is he?" Squism asks quickly. Daena is surprised by his question; he rarely spoke when many people were around. "This guy here is White. He wants to talk to us." The boy takes a bow and exclaims, "White X. Materia, pleased to meet you my adherent." Squism shrugs and waits for an explanation. White speaks almost instinctively, "I can tell you are a ninja and a fellow summoner will not be a bad idea for companions." Squism shakes his head, but Daena is hesitant to refuse.  
  
This guy has to be kidding me, Squism thinks he comes out of nowhere and he wants to be buddy-buddy? He already had a great magic user and another companion seems more like a nuisance than assistance. "Another summoner will not be needed." Daena is doubtful of the statement; Squism was being very irrational on such a great opportunity. Right when Daena is about to speak the sky turns extraordinarily dull.  
  
The air turns almost toxic and the sun seems dimmed. All the people scream and run into their homes, White watches the entire event and catches black streaks coming from the dock to them at lightening speed. Daena squints her eyes to try and identify who they are. Squism glares at them and his Bloody Sword unsheathes slightly. White tilts his head curiously, he watches to see what would happen.  
  
They glide over them and dashes to the forest. "We need to go there now, these guys are bad news." Squism dashes to the forest with mini rockets on his back and legs for colossal speed. White is shocked by Squism's incredible speed. "What can you say?" shrugs Daena, "he's part cyborg." Daena and White rush to the forest after Squism. It is my duty, Squism proclaiming to himself in his head, to protect everything from them. Squism's hyper speed almost catches him up to the dark ninjas. He jumps to the trees and follows them from there.  
  
"Oh man, this is not going to work." Daena stops to take a breath. "You're right." White tries to control his breathing. White suddenly gets an idea and grins. "I know a fast way of transportation." Daena looks at him with puzzlement. "Just watch." White assures her.  
  
White throws his hands up in the air and green flames explode out. The fire wraps itself around White like a ribbon and glides around the ground where he is standing. White brings his hands down swiftly and the ribbon-like flames explode into hearths. White then spins around gracefully, the fires circling him transforms into circles of ancient symbols. The symbols are changed from the fires when his hands pasts above them. White puts his hands in prayer position and the circles flow into the sky and look like rays of light from below. The rays then come together and dives to the ground as a mammoth sized ball of light, its outer layer breaks apart like a shell. The ball of red and white change shape as it unfolds its wings. It lands on the ground and gives a war cry.  
  
Daena's eyes widen in awe. She stumbles backwards and covers her mouth. "Wow, it's Valefor." White nods proudly. She knows the power of an aeon and it is not easy to obtain. White hops on its back and Daena does the same. They take off into the deep woods after Squism. Valefor expertly glides past trees, dodging them like they were nothing. "How could you have gotten, the Wind Rider Valefor? He is one of the most difficult to attain." Daena asks saliently. White surveys a question back instead, "Don't you have an Aeon?" Daena replies, "Well yes, but its only Shiva." Mike laughs, "That is not a difficult Aeon to acquire?" Daena snappishly responds to the question, "Well. it wasn't hard to acquire at all." He says, "Don't be too humble, it shows weakness." Daena frowns but keeps from replying.  
  
Squism flips and spins from tree to tree to keep up with the unusually quick ninjas. The shadowy figures are but blurs and Squism is getting impatient. The ninjas leap to the ground and join the many others down to the ground. Squism is surprised to see what he saw; a battle was taking place right before his eyes. The shadow-like ninjas were running to the center of the largest tree and many of them were burned or slashed to death. His sensors indicate a dagger and magic, he knew a black mage and a thief was behind this.  
  
Valefor's fleet movements got them right where Squism was. Daena enjoyed the ride but the battlefield before her shocked her. "Squism, what is going on?" White demanded to know. Squism motions him to be silent. They watch the battlefield. The dark ninjas are piling on one point in the battlefield and Squism is using his sensors to see what it is. Fire and coins are all over the place, ninjas are burned and slashed every second.  
  
"I don't think I can hold on, my magic power is dwindling." screamed Birdie to Steve. Steve is furiously fighting 2 ninjas at once, he dodges and clouts at the ninjas with skill but the numbers are overwhelming. Steve uses a bomb and the whole battlefield is covered in smoke. When the smoke disappears, Steve and Birdie are out of sight. The ninjas are puzzled by the disappearance.  
  
"Where are we Steve?" Birdie looks around pryingly to see if she sees any familiar places. Steve motions her to follow, and she yields to him. Birdie pouts, "I am so tired, why are these ninjas still after you?" Steve hesitates to answer but Birdie glares at him. Steve opens his mouth to confess but then Alca hoots overhead to alarm them of nearby danger. Birdie turns around to run but a black blur suddenly sharpens into a dark ninja, it grabs her and blurs out of sight. Steve rushes to the place she was and clenches his fists. "I'm sorry Birdie." he closes his eyes and a tear rolls down his face. Alca lands on a tree branch and trembles distraught. She suddenly hears familiar sounds coming to them and flies up with a hoot. Steve turns around and is horrified.  
  
"That guy is good, he left a smoke bomb and he escaped even Squism's sensors." Daena and White are flying through the woods to keep up with Squism. "They won't escape them for long, these dark ninjas are incredibly fast. Too fast." Squism remarks quickly. White thinks that searching like this will not do, he commands Valefor to go higher above the woods and scans them. "Look over there!" Daena points to the far west of the forest, a fire is sending out its smoke to the sky. Valefor quickly sweeps to the fire and Squism immediately uses his full speed to get there in a flash.  
  
Damn, Birdie thinks to herself, how am I going to get out this one. The ninjas have used tight rope and covered tape to her mouth so she could not cast any spells. Nice alternative to the Silence spell, she shakes her head while thinking that. Birdie is unusually calm, the dark ninjas are using fire to burn the witch alive. She notices the ancient incantations on the wood and the stake carved with skeletons to weaken her spirit magically. Birdie, as a witch knew the horrors of being burned alive. Witches are classified as black mages, but she is rooted from witches from eons ago. Time has left them vulnerabilities as well as surpassed much cogence. Birdie closed her eyes and tried to conserve her strength, the magical powers involved in the ritual is making her very weak. The flames are mystically draining her on energy and making her feel the pain to come. Please, she thinks to herself, can anyone help me?  
  
Steve runs to the edge of the forest and smells the smoke nearby. He runs as fast as he can and he hopes he will get there in time. He sees an open trail and runs to it, he sees Birdie ready to be burned and rushes over. When he sees Birdie, he sees her fainted and lost of energy. Her once vibrant face is now glum and slightly blue. Steve shakes in rage, he is furious for what they have done.  
  
The dark blurs come down from the treetops like black streaks trying to devour the white thief. Steve, with his passion punishes the dark ninja with his wrath. The white thief moves like he has never before, his dagger beats each ninja with a frenzy of slices. Steve controls his dagger expertly, with his skill and anger combined he is an unstoppable machine. The dagger moves like a whirlwind, silver strakes blear the battle. Steve is belligerent, his wild and free spirit matches his technique. He knew he had to free Birdie soon or she would be torched alive. But, there is no way he could get there. Steve could not lose hope; he had faith for the impossible.  
  
The ninjas are smart, they know that the way they were going would kill them off. Steve's eyes blaze like fire; it is the mark of a true warrior. The ninjas come one by one to attack but the ninja that came down from the trees stop and stands still. It is meditating and is shaking from the concentration. The ninja changes form to a shadow, the shadow turns into a liquid ball of darkness. The ball oozes like tar, it is small but ninja after ninja enters the ball. The ball gets bigger and Steve watches in concern. The ball finally changes shape back into a ninja. Still, the ninja looks even more deadly, it is bigger in size and skulls are hung in various places. His cape is covered in blood and its eyes glow purplish pink. A black portal emerges from the air, a gigantic sword seeps out the portal.  
  
Steve trembles slightly but does not give up. The dark ninja swings his sword to prove its might. The swing makes dust and wind rise, Steve shields his eyes. The dark ninja prepares for battle, Steve does the same. The dark ninja charges at Steve with its sword raised. Steve cannot lose, Birdie is counting on him. 


	3. Witch Pyre

Chapter 3  
  
The Ninja swings his mighty sword but Steve cartwheels to dodge it, but barely. It swings his sword sideways after the miss but Steve strikes at the gigantic sword with his silver dagger. Both blows are ineffective but Steve stumbles backwards. The ninja is surprised by the defense and stares. Steve motions is body into a fighting stance to taunt the ninja, his dagger glistens with power. The ninja leaps into the air with incredible speed, Steve is ready. He backflips several times to a nearby tree and then jumps off it. Twisting his body like a corkscrew he flips in midair and positions his dagger to strike. The move was useless the ninja is mysteriously gone from sight.  
  
Steve is puzzled; he slowly glides down to the ground. The ninja reappears by blurring behind him with its awesome speed. It grabs Steve by the hair and tightens its hold. Steve winces and screams, terrible shockwaves are incrementing into his head. The ninja's dark eyes glow purple. Steve's body is weakening; he slowly limps his body forward and closes his eyes.  
  
Autumn leaves emerge from the woods, a blur of red, purple, white, and blue burst out from the forests. It streaks towards the ninja and flashes past its head. Squism lands on the ground and his bloody sword is in his hands. Purple blood is smeared all over it. The ninja turns its head, black and purple blood pours out from a large gash. It looses its grip on Steve.  
  
Steve lands on the ground with a small thud and crawls to get to his feet. He daintily takes out his dagger and prepares to fight. "No, you go help your friend. I'll handle this guy." Squism commands Steve, he understands. Steve glares at the ninja and scrambles to the witch pyre as fast as he could.  
  
Squism turns to the dark ninja and motions it to fight. The dark ninja dashes towards Squism, he uses his ninja speed to quickly sidestep and hook kicks the dark ninja. The dark ninja's head is swung backwards. The stumbling ninja tries to maintain its balance but Squism vaults above him and spirals his body down to a dive where he stomps him flat to the ground. Squism is standing on top of the dark ninja with his arms folded. The ninja pivots his arm and trips Squism's feet. Squism flips back to his feet and takes his sword and swings it forward, the swing sends a blast of dim lights towards the dark ninja. The ninja swings its sword at the blast and it dissipates.  
  
Right when Steve is in front of the pyre, nimble black ninjas blur in front of him. Steve trips one and punches the other. More and more appear Steve throws ivory coins with resolve, he couldn't hold them for much longer and Birdie would be scorched. Then, when all hope seemed lost; gusts of wind knocks away a group of the ninjas. Steve looks above and sees a winged beast diving to the ground. Alca the snowy owl flies besides it. The beast looks like an enormous bird with metal plates of white and red. Steve notices a girl and a boy riding on top of it.  
  
Steve has little energy in him; his back is bent from taking so much pain and is breathing hard from all those deadly battles. His dagger seems dull, Steve seems hopeless. Daena gets off Valefor and they go back to the sky. She tries to help him but he can barely move. "Hey, you ok?" she asks trying to help him up. Steve merely nod but he trembles as he is doing do. Daena does not know what to do, and she also panics in horror at the pretty blond girl who seems almost dead from the fiery pyre. But then, she notices a shiny golden bottle hanging from his belt. She takes it and examines it.  
  
It seems almost tranquil and deep; she opens the bottle and takes a sniff of it. The aroma is pleasant and it soothes her nose. ". Ah! A potion." She mutters in delight and she tosses it to Steve. The golden lights secure around him and he opens his eyes and smiles in warmth. Daena is glad for the item has healed and rejuvenated him like it should. Steve remembers Birdie and immediately grasps a golden jeweled ring; it has an emerald ruby. Steve holds it in front of the pyre, the ring glows to show power against the witch pyre.  
  
Daena watches closely at the white clothed boy but also notices Squism and his battle with a colossal sized ninja. Its sword was huge in size, similar to owner of it. She remembered White above and gazed into the forest treetops to catch them. She sees them flying overhead, watching the battle if their aid was needed. Daena opens her hands and callfire is fuming out of them. She suddenly closes her hands and the flames disappear, her summoning powers are not needed at this moment.  
  
Squism glared at the monster, the battle was getting intense. Blow after blow, the monster proved to be stronger than any enemy the cyborg ninja has faced. He gripped his sword and sprint leaped towards the ninja; the ninja blocked the attack with his enormous sword. Squism came back down to the ground and sweeped its legs. The ninja jumped and came down with the sword aimed for Squism's head. He did a spin with his hands to the ground and cartwheeled out of the way. The ninja missed and slammed to the ground with his knees. Squism did a dwarf jump and double kicked the monster's head with his body tilted to the side.  
  
Steve throws the ring into the pyre; the ring transforms into vivid lights and overwhelms the fires. The stake and the burning woods lose its magic because of the lights smearing of the incantations. The enchanting fire is merely a flame and Birdie opens her eyes. The lights have enigmatically healed her, the ring transforms back and rests on her ring finger. Birdie closes her eyes and icy mist overcomes the flame. She concentrates on her tied hands and they slip through.  
  
Daena is surprised by the ring's magic, witch pyres were known to be almost impossible to stop. The witch before her has changed dramatically. She once looked helpless and squeamishly weak. Now she is vibrant, energetic, and her grinning face shows all. She sees the witch glaring at the gigantic ninja. The witch exclaims, "Let's go guys, this ninja is going to pay!" Daena and Steve nod in agreement.  
  
White sees the miraculous recovery by the witch pyre and is amazed. He sees the group running to Squism and the beastly ninja below. He swoops low on his aeon to join them there. White is surprised to see the ninja barely fazed but Squism exhausted. White glides low above the group, Valefor lets out a chilling war cry with scattering winds shifting through the forests. Birdie takes out her rod and Steve his dagger. Daena takes out her mage masher and its glint glows airily.  
  
The ninja tilts its head and its eyes glow callously. It raises its sword and the blade shows blood seeping from the inside. Daena glares her eyes because of the disgusting sight. Then the blade of the ninja beast shoots off tiny stars where now a ray of darkness emanates from the blade, intense rustling of the leaves is followed by countless dark blurs and swooshes. Dark ninjas flow from the treetops and flip lands behind the ninja fiend.  
  
Birdie's eyes blazes with emotion. She had a power in her that is sparked by her anger and her passion. Birdie swings her rod into the air and Alca hoots and surge from the sky. The heroes were given an option by the ninjas, run or fight. The second option is clearly noted from the looks on their faces. 


	4. Beast of Darkness

Chapter 4  
  
The battle before them is ready to start, the heroes are locking eyes with the ninjas. Each side taunts the other with their fierce glares. The ninja's tilt their bodies slowly, the heroes clench their weapons tediously. Th beastly ninja finally positions its sword to the side, the blade situated slightly to the right. The heroes do the same. Songs of war and ire blare through their minds.  
  
Birdie remembered how they tortured her before they put her in the pyre, their unholy eyes taunting at her while abusing her till her heart collapsed. Birdie wipes the tears from her eyes and puts the rod in front of her with both hands, she bolsters it slightly above her head. The jewel on top glows daintily. Alca lands on the jewel and her body glows with beaming lights troubling the ninjas. The beast swings its sword in ill patience. Birdie finally swings down on her rod with all her might, Alca flies like a missile towards the ninja degenerate. The snowy owl is too fast for the ninja to counter. Alca looks like a white ray of light gleaming with holy power as she collides with the beast. The beast is knocked backwards and falls to the ground. Alca flows upwards and back.  
  
Steve clenched his dagger, the battle has begun. He throws green coins to the advancing ninjas. The coins land and explode as teeming gas. The green fumes are deadly and many of the ninjas fall to the ground choking to death. He sees Squism grabbing his sword's handle to the side, he puts one hand on the handle and the other on the tip of the blade. Squism holds it in front of him, the entire sword glimmers with red and blue. He suddenly takes it back like a baseball bat and swings it. The glimmers transform into a ball of light and explode at the progressing ninjas. The explosion gets greater as each ninja is injured.  
  
White tightens his grip on Valefor and it circles upwards and back. Valefor pulls its wings back and brings it forward quickly, orange winds aviates downwards toward the ninjas. The winds make contact and knock many of them to the ground. Some are paralyzed and cannot move, others be just too pained to try to get up. Valefor cries in valor and its talons readies to strike. The poisonous gases seem almost gone and Steve sprints towards the ninjas.  
  
Squism sees Steve darting off to them and follows, the fighters were proficient with short-range battles. Steve clotheslines one with the arm that is holding the silver dagger and push kicks another one with his left leg. Squism leaps into the air and vaults his body into the ninjas like a body splash. Steve bolts above the ground and bicycle kicks two times on an enemy.  
  
Daena is unlucky enough to be attacked, her defensive skills are capable and she resists the ninjas. Her mage masher slices one ninja at a time, slashing at them with great speed. Daena controls her dagger like a raging river, its flow brisk but movements simple and efficient. Her robe flows rapidly with the wind behind her, her hair abound in the air. Daena does not have the time to summon her aeon, but the callfire initiates slightly in her hands. Tiny flames burst from them and her eyes glow with callfire.  
  
White and his aeon, Valefor battle vehemently against the ninjas. The aeon slashes its wings at several aeons at a time. The aeon rips into the ninjas with its powerful talons. The advancing ninjas are obliterated a handful at a time, the pace of White shows no signs of slowing down. Each attack makes Valefor fiercer, his eyes glow more brightly with every strike.  
  
Birdie swings her rod while tries to advance towards the ghastly beast of a ninja. The ninjas block her path but she is unwavering. Alca succors her path by striking the eyes of the ninjas with her deadly talons. Birdie sees the beast, it holds its sword to its side and taunts Birdie to come forward. She is angry, the tears flow from her eyes. Vengeance can be a strong ally.  
  
Daena oscillates her mage masher with ease but the ninjas come in great numbers. She still does not have the time to summon her aeon, she thinks up ways to do it. A ninja dive at her, she grabs it and tosses it backwards. She sees White on Valefor fighting with tremendous skill. He does have a way with them, she thinks to herself. Daena notices the aeon getting angrier and its movements stronger and more turbulent. She cringes for the ninjas, an overdrive was something not to be taken lightly.  
  
White senses Valefor's overdrive charged, he smirks. He knew the ninjas would be obliterated. He tightens his grip on the aeon and yells, "This is it! Energy Ray!" Valefor gives out a grand war cry and spins several times with its wings folded. A tiny bolt of lightening gather around him and winds scatter to all directions. Valefor opens its mouth and yellow bits of energy gather in it. White smother callfire all over his aeon, an overdrive of an aeon needed tremendous amounts of energy.  
  
Squism kickflips a dark ninja and spears another. He leaps into the sky and comes crashing down on a ninja with his knees driven deep into its neck. Squism takes out his sword from the handle on his back. He slashes a few enemies at a time and he slices the ninjas for irreparable damage. Squism turns because he hears a cry. He sees Valefor shooting a ray of light at the enemies. It slices through the ground in a straight line. The ray of light grazes through and explosions light up the battlefield. Myriads of ninjas fly to all directions; the overdrive made a huge impact on who would be victorious in this battle.  
  
Steve could not believe the power of the aeon, it blasted away so many ninjas. He only had a few more groups before he had to confront the ninja beast. Birdie was almost there, in his mind he is rooting for her. He also sees Squism battling with the rest of the ninjas. He feels someone behind him and slashes his dagger while he is turning around. Steve sees the headless ninja on the ground. "Oh man, better concentrate." He mutters under his breath.  
  
White flies to his allies' battles trying help. When Valefor used its Overdrive, he literally destroyed everything in a nearby radius. The remaining ninjas are almost taken out. White flies over to the ninjas attacking Birdie, they were thrown like rags. White thought to himself, she must have been though a lot from them. Birdie seemed so, her eyes are wet with tears and her breathing was savage and bloodthirsty for revenge.  
  
Squism step-side kicks a ninja and sends it crashing into two other ninjas. Squism punches another in the gut and takes out the head of another with his sword. There was one last group left for him. Squism puts his sword back and grabs his wrist. He concentrates on his wrist and the buttons on it lights up. He closes his eyes and sparks shot out from his wrist. Squism realizes he has gotten the hold on the program in his mind. As a cyborg he had computer chips and mods that controlled many programs.  
  
Daena positions her Mage Masher downwards and follows Birdie, dicing enemies as she went. She notices Squism grabbing his wrist and the hand sliding back in to his armlet. Daena watches in curiosity, Squism concentrates even harder. She sees his sweat and focus. She catches a ninja ready to attack her ally. Daena throws her Mage Masher and it flows like a frisbee. Squism opens his eyes but he would have been too late. The ninja almost lands on Squism but the Mage Masher strikes it in the neck. Squism winks in gratitude and throws the weapon towards her. Daena catches it and gives the thumbs-up.  
  
Birdie is almost there; the ninja beast gets closer and closer. Each swing of her rod gets her closer to her plight. Birdie's revenge is almost there. She hits a ninja in the groin, she then uppercuts it. The ninja beast is waiting; it tilts its head. "Oh, you know why I'm here!' she screams at it. She swings her rod like a baton and spin kicks the ninjas surrounding her. The ninja is 5 feet away. It was time for Birdie's retribution.  
  
White continues to attack the little groups that were left, Valefor slashed at them with its wings. He commands it to attack, Valefor spreads its wing wide and flies low towards the ninjas. The wings clothesline all of them. He glides upwards and back to Birdie. She might need the backup. Squism and Steve do the same, slashing and dicing along the way. Daena accompanies them. White and Valefor swings over and it give a warcry.  
  
Steve takes a coin and throws it at the ninja beast. The ninja swings its sword to knock away the coin. When the coin hits the sword, it explodes and the sword minimizes. It shrinks to a size of a normal dagger, too big for the beastly ninja. Birdie runs in rage and swings her rod, but close range fighting isn't the best for a magic user. The experienced beast grabs the rod and throws the rod with Birdie. She lands on ground; she lets out a yelp of pain.  
  
Squism is angry; he had always hated seeing women in pain. He acrobatically flipped and spins towards the ghastly beast and slashes down on his sword. Without its sword it has no defense. The slash knocks it down. The ninja has high defense due to its magical armor, so it only got hurt. Steve runs in and looks at Squism. They both jump in the air to flying side kick it. But the ninja is prepared, it jumps and it does a side split to kick both to the side. Both allies fly to side and land with a thud.  
  
Daena tries to attack, she spins around with her mage masher and slashes at it to the side. The beast leaps to evade and shoves her to the side. Daena is angry and sweeps its legs with her Mage Masher. The ghastly ninja flips back up and grabs her by the neck. She chokes heavily and is losing air rapidly. Daena kicks her legs wildly trying to get loose but to no avail.  
  
White panics when he sees only the white in Daena's eyes and readies Valefor. Valefor swings next to the deadly ninja and slashes its wing at it. The ninja flies across the battlefield and gusts up a sandstorm when he lands on the ground. Valefor soars in the air and flaps its wings, its talons glistens for ninja meat. The ninja suddenly grabs it by the talons. Valefor squirms and White tires to maintain balance. The ninja beast swings it away and Valefor lands with a thunderous thud. White falls off and tries to stand.  
  
Steve yells in fury and lunges at it with his dagger. He jumps on its back and stabs it in the neck. The ninja lets out a beastly howl, and swings at his back trying to get Steve. Squism dashes towards it and spears it. The ninja lands on the ground and Steve backflips and hurdles to the air. Steve comes crashing down with a legdrop on the beast's chest.  
  
When the beast is laying on the floor White stumbles to his feet. He dismisses Valefor, he knew it took enough damage. He was ready to throw himself at the ninja but then senses something in him. He closes his eyes and opens his hands, callfire glows in them. Daena, who is injured limps up and clenches her Mage Masher. She sprints towards the laying ninja beast and slams her Mage Masher deep into its gut. The ninja is in incredible pain. Squism and Steve checks to make sure it is dead. But, the ninja grabs them both by the neck and flings them.  
  
Birdie got back up and used her rod for balance. She realized they needed help, she saw all of them risking their lives for her. Birdie grabs the rod in front of her with both hands. Alca hoots from above and preens herself on top of the rod. She chants and meditates the ring on her finger glows. Birdie chants with a loud voice, her voice seems louder and echo deeply. It seems someone else is joining her in the chant but it is only Alca glowing with silver fire. The ground where she stands trembles and a metal ring emerges around her. It spins and it splits to two parts. They spin simultaneously and it glows copper.  
  
Daena could not believe her eyes, the ninja seemed unbeatable. She notices Birdie and Alca. Daena widens her eyes, she senses majestic power and a powerful force guiding her. Alca seems to emit stalwart dynamism, it seems to fuel her power. Daena notices the ninja trying to attack Birdie. It must seem to sense the power, Daena thinks, it must be scared and trying to stop it. Daena rushes over and intercepts the ninja beast. She tackles it and digs the Mage Masher even deeper. It howls in anguish, Squism and Steve helps to hold it back down.  
  
Birdie felt the powers rising in her, the ring and Alca's strength was too much for her. Still, she held on and grasped her rod even harder. Ignoring her sweaty hands, she chants one final verse to unleash the spiritual might. Alca spreads her wings and Birdie holds out her chest in the aspiring powers. The metal rings gather as a spiky but fluid ball of energy. It blasts and flows throughout Birdie, it ebbs and flows around her. The force changes her clothing into a more golden and black one. The ring brightens and glows, the glistening emanates power. Birdie points her now entwined silver tree-like rod at the beastly ninja. A rainbow glows around it, it goes inside the ninja and it glows inside it. The armor starts to smoke and sizzle.  
  
White could feel the death of the beast ninja coming closer. He knew something was invested in it, more like trapped in it. He conjured more of his callfire and his glowed of green flames. He was almost there, releasing the pious force. Its dwelling was full of sadness and grief. White beseeched it to come out, the dwelling was overwhelmed by White's callfire. It starts to move closer to him. White beckons for it to end its suffering.  
  
Birdie holds out her hand even harder and sweat pours from her brow. Squism and Steve scream in pain, holding the beast down is hard to do. The armor is sizzling hot, and burning sensations pain their every moment. Daena keeps on pushing down on her Mage Masher. Birdie now says, "Ok guys, pull back!" All the allies run back away from the beastly ninja. White has almost secures the spirit inside the dark phantom, the spirit seems to drift through the barrier that has sealed its being.  
  
The super-powered witch drifts her hand upwards. She twirls it and crashes it down to the ground. The rainbow illuminating around the ghastly ninja gathers into it. The beastly ninja tilts its head in exasperation. It explodes. Threads of beautiful lights float to the sky. A cyborg similar to Squism notices the explosion and the threads. A beautiful companion watches it with wonder. They both swiftly impress towards the situation. Everyone in the battle falters to the ground and breathes heavily. Their wounds and pains start to state it heavily. All look at each other in appreciation. The allies suddenly run to White, callfire surrounds him and he looks ominously faint. 


End file.
